


Take a Little Love from Me

by a_scholar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, M/M, Masks, Secret Identity, Sex, Some More Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: In a new nightclub where everyone has to wear a mask, Adam meets a mysterious guy who sweeps him off his feet. Their intense encounter leaves him coming back for more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some short and smutty silliness because why not? Like all masquerade stories it asks you to just go along with the slightly ridiculous premise.
> 
> Mask #1 except the cheeks extend a bit lower: http://tinypic.com/r/2qapnhk/9  
> Mask #2 except the bottom part is cut off as described in the fic: http://tinypic.com/m/jt6o0z/2

There's a new gay nightclub in West Hollywood. It's intentionally mysterious and being advertised only word by mouth. Even the webpage has hardly any information, just a title 'Sogno' and an address and opening hours.

”So what are the rules again?” Adam asks Terrance, who's sprawled on Adam's sofa and incessently pleading him to come there with him some time.

”It's a masked club, strictly anonymous,” Terrance says, visibly brightening at the prospect of Adam agreeing. ”You need to wear a proper mask, not just some ridiculous zorro mask. Otherwise you're turned away. Of course it's up to you if you want to tell someone your name, but it's not allowed to try to uncover someone else's identity. If you're into someone, there are lots of dark corners to make out in. Well, unless your mask covers your entire face. But you get my drift.”

So the idea is to have fun with the added excitement of anonymity, he gets it. It's just that he's heard things can get pretty wild in there, exactly because of said anonymity. It makes people a little crazy, makes them do things they would never do otherwise, at least not in public.

”Honestly, it sounds pretty sleezy.” He frowns while adjusting his position on the sofa. Pharaoh has fallen asleep in his arms and even though he's a small dog, he gets heavy when you hold him for too long. He brushes his nose against the tip of one pointy ear, which makes Pharaoh twitch it in his sleep. At three months his relationship with this little pooch is the longest he's had ever since his career got a kick-start what now seems a lifetime ago. Not to complain—there have been short little romances here and there. But it's been ages since anyone has made his heart skip a beat.

”I don't know, Terrance. No prostitutes, I hope?”

”No, no, they're strict about that,” Terrance says. ”Some people tried to exchange money, but they got thrown out. It's a bit more sophisticated than it probably sounds. Like, alright—it's all pretty sexy and there's always lots of naughty stuff going on in corners, but you're not going to see group sex in the middle of the room. It's like something between a full-on sex club and a regular club.”

That might make it sound a bit better than he's imagined. The last time he's been to a sex club was back in Germany as a 20-something. It was alright, there was nothing he found offensive about it, but he just didn't feel fully comfortable there. Although that could have been mostly because he was still so insecure about himself. Some of the stuff he'd seen had been pretty hot, but everyone was wearing fetish gear in that club, with all sorts of bondage acts going on. It's just never done anything to him, never especially turned him on.

Terrance continues. ”You wouldn't believe how fun it is to talk to guys without anyone knowing who anyone else is. It's so freeing.” Terrance starts laughing, slapping his thigh. ”Oh my God, I didn't even tell you. Last time this very slim and pretty guy waltzes up to me and starts talking. It was fucking Johnny, I recognized him immediately. You can't mistake his voice. So I tried to change mine a bit but I couldn't keep it up for long, I was nearly dying. I cracked up and had to tell him. He was so pissed.”

Adam can't help but giggle. ”That I would have wanted to see. Okay, but what if someone recognizes me? I don't want to end up on social media.” That possibility is really what makes him doubt if this is such a good idea. A normal night out is nothing, but this is just a bit more out-there and something he'd want to keep private.

”If anyone's going to know who you are it will be one of your dear friends, in which case you'd rather want them to recognize you than end up making a fool of yourself. But no one else will, seriously. You'd be surprised how difficult it is to tell people from each other when they're masked. Just wear something to cover your tats. You change your hair so often no one knows what it looks like from week to week.”

He's been thinking of going blond actually, but maybe he should keep his hair brown for a little longer. Blends in better.

He waves his fingers at Terrance. ”At least I should take this stuff off.”

Despite his reluctance he has to admit he's intrigued. The opportunity for him is something he hasn't experienced in years: being totally anonymous. Going out there, able to approach people who have no clue who he is. It's tempting.

”Alright, fine. But if I end up making out with a friend or an ex I'm trying to avoid, I'm disowning you.”

\---

It takes until the following week before Adam is actually ready to go to Sogno, because there's no way he'd agree to wear just any kind of mask. So he shops around costume shops until he finds a mask to his liking. It's made of papier-mâché but looks like metal. The base is darkened bronze and there are ornamental Roman-influenced bronze-like parts on the forehead and on both cheeks extending down to his jaw. It leaves the edge of his jaw, his mouth and chin bare. On top is a black feather plumage. It rather resembles some kind of a helmet.

”Are you sure?” Terrance asks. His own is a bit more conventional Venetian black and gold half-mask.

”Yes!”

”Alright!” Terrance sweeps his hand through the feathers. ”I guess it looks good on you, especially if you wear all that black leather.”

Adam has opted for a biker jacket with a shiny black top underneath, leather trousers and boots with a modest heel.

While they're standing in the line he sees two guys who are wearing only street clothes get refused at the door. Same goes for a guy whose mask doesn't pass the inspection. Apparently it's home-made and doesn't let you breathe. It would make sense they don't want anyone passing out or worse at the club. Adam and Terrance get in easily.

The scene inside proves that everyone has indeed paid attention to their appearance. People are wearing something more glamorous, or wearing altogether far less clothing than they would in a normal setting. There are all kinds of masks—full masks, half-masks, elaborate Venetian masks and animal masquerade masks. Some are truly pieces of art.

The club seems to be fairly large, consisting of a section with a stage and a dance floor, lounges and secluded booths. Lots of those dark corners he's now heard much about. There's so much to look at everywhere. You could even stare at the different masks all night, but somehow the masks also seem to transform everyone into someone exciting, full of potential to be interesting and beautiful. It's evident that everyone gets caught up in the atmosphere. Lots of men are kissing and touching each other. Weirdly it feels like wearing a mask also gives you a permission to look.

They get drinks and several guys smile at him or greet him, a few even wink. He smiles and flirts back a little, just for the fun of it. He's nervous about being recognized, but already feeling a strange sort of power in being anonymous. Tonight he's just a regular guy, free to do what he wants without anyone keeping a record of his doings.

”This ain't fair, A— honey,” Terrance catches himself.

”What isn't?” He turns his attention back to Terrance.

”This!” Terrance waves with this hand. ”Everyone's fucking staring at you even when you're anonymous,” he whispers in Adam's ear, which is more like shouting because of the noise around them.

”Come on, everyone is not staring at me,” Adam says.

”Plenty of guys are. Trying not to drool on themselves,” Terrance laughs. ”I should have known. Covering your pretty face doesn't magically remove your charisma. You've still got everything else about you, those eyes most importantly and that damn smile. And why do you have to be so tall? I give up!” Terrance pats Adam's mask-covered cheek. ”Pick up one of these mysterious boys. I'll be back later.”

After a minute Adam searches for him with his gaze and spots him talking to two masked guys, looking very flirty. Well, he's lost Terrance.

He makes a tour around the club. For a while he's stopped by a lovely scene of two boys with beautiful half-naked bodies kissing. Probably in no way accidentally in the middle of a spotlight. And those guys further back against a wall—yep, the guy in a silver mask is definitely getting a blowjob.

Eventually he finds an empty armchair in a shadowed corner with a good view of the dance floor. The paranoia of someone immediately recognizing him has started to ease. He's feeling relaxed but filled with a buzzing energy at the same time, helped by a tequila he's drank. A mass of bodies is writhing on the dance floor in time with the pulsating music. He lets his eyes travel freely, appreciating the pretty sights.

He doesn't know how much time has passed but after he glances at one particular guy for the third time he lets his curiosity win and gives a proper look. The guy is dancing on the edge of the dance floor, occasionally bending his head closer to another man to hear what he says. The guy is possibly the most covered up he's seen tonight, although he's seen a lot of men wearing jackets like himself, probably to cover identifying tattoos. This guy is wearing tight jeans that accentuate his butt very nicely and a long-sleeved, form-fitting black shirt. He's covered his hair with a plain black bandana and there's even a black silk scarf tied around his neck. His mask is gorgeous, blue and gold with beautiful gold ornamentation around it. It leaves his jawline, chin and a hint of his lower lip visible.

Adam has no idea why his eyes are glued to this guy instead of the many half-naked bodies around him. The guy is short, looking adorably tiny next to the taller man who's clearly hitting on him. He's slender but not frail, obviously hiding powerful muscles under those clothes. Something about the way he moves his hips, how he laughs shyly at the taller guy, that smile Adam can barely see under the mask... he's charming. He doesn't seem to respond that much to the guy talking to him, hardly looks him in the eye. Perhaps not into him very much judging by the body language, but trying to act nice. Adam is intrigued, imagining the muscled body beneath the clothes. He's strangely interested to see how the flirtation turns out, whether the guy warms up.

That's when the guy takes a cursory glance around the room. How he reacts to spotting Adam staring at him. He does a double take and freezes. Their eyes lock.

Adam is aware of a tingly feeling spreading through his body, goose bumps raising on his skin. His heart's thumping in his chest. He gives the guy a slight knowing smile. Oh, yeah. Why not?

Slowly he sits back in the chair and spreads his leather-covered legs. He beckons the guy over with his finger.

They're staring at each other, the electric feeling of attraction and excitement spreading through his body.

After a beat the guy actually starts walking towards Adam, leaving the other hopeful man to spread his arms in disbelief.

Adam wonders if the guy is really this easy or if he can feel something too, pulling them together. Maybe, since he wasn't into that other guy.

The guy walks up to him. It's hard to say what colour those eyes are in the darkness and flashing lights. Perhaps some shade of blue. Adam can't help himself and doesn't even want to, so he lets his eyes slide down the slim body. Biting his lip and gripping the armrest. He drags his eyes slowly back up and lets his legs sway open a fraction more, hinting the guy should sit in the open space between them. Tilting his chin up at the guy, he looks at him with half-lidded eyes.

The guy turns around and neatly plants his little butt not in the offered space but between the armrest and Adam's left thigh, forcing Adam to accomodate. Throws one leg over Adam's.

Oh, he's cheeky. As the guy leans back he fits nicely against Adam's shoulder, cradled between Adam's side and his left arm resting on the armrest.

Meanwhile the dance music has faded out and some kind of hosted part is starting on stage. A masked drag queen is acting as the host, making the crowd laugh and inviting men on stage. Most people are either looking at the stage or have retreated into more private spaces to engage in other activities, like Adam and this enchanting guy cuddled against him. The guy is looking at the stage, but with the tiniest smile, like he can feel Adam's stare. His breath is certainly elevated.

Their heads are so close Adam only has to tilt his a little and he can ghost his lips along the jawline, opening his mouth slightly and starting to press little kisses there. The guy responds beautifully with a strong involuntary shiver. There's a hint of a five o'clock shadow. The stubble is not very dark and neither is the short hair peeking out under the bandana, so the guy probably has light brown or blond hair.

Adam kisses every inch of bare skin he can reach. He sucks hard on the skin below the jaw until he hears a short whine, so he flattens his tongue and drags it soothingly across the skin. He puts his hand on the thigh that's resting on top of his, sliding his palm across the hard muscles. The guy smells incredible. The warm body pressed against him is fidgeting restlessly, the guy now panting through his open mouth.

Fuck, how this is turning him on.

He removes his hand from the firm thigh and drags the hem of the black shirt slightly up. As soon as his fingers touch the small of the guy's back that whole body jerks hard. Adam spreads his palm on the hot skin, touching eagerly and even scratching lightly with his nails while breathing hotly against the guy's ear, gently biting the lobe. There's a tiny sliver of skin visible between the scarf around his neck and Adam attacks it, kissing and licking. He's trying to widen the gap but a hand reaches back, first hitting the feathers of his mask but finding his hair and gripping it, pulling a bit. Adam groans in frustration but obeys.

He places his hand on the other side of the guy's face and presses gently so that he turns to face Adam properly. Looking into those eyes sends a jolt down his spine. They're blown with lust, his own probably the same. He reaches for a kiss but can't access the guy's mouth because of the blue-gold mask. He can only flick his tongue against a soft and slick lower lip and God, that somehow makes it worse, the desire to kiss this guy unbearable.

The guy pulls back, stares into Adam's eyes and then slides his gaze down all over his body. It makes Adam's stomach muscles clench hard. He can feel his cock pull and squeeze out a drop of pre-come. He's been hard in his trousers this entire time. He doesn't even know how much of him the guy can see in the dark. Finally the guy tears his gaze away and turns back to look at the stage, panting heavily. Like he's shy or it's just too much.

Wanting to have both hands on the guy Adam lifts his left arm from the armrest and puts his hand under the shirt, sliding it around to spread his fingers on the guy's stomach. Damn those abs are hard under the soft skin. With his right hand he starts caressing the guy's thigh again.

He doesn't know how long he keeps up this torturously slow teasing. Makes him so fucking hard he's bursting and has to adjust himself through his clothes. He's sliding his hand everywhere along the hot skin, drawing circles on the guy's thigh and inching always a bit closer to the prize before retreating his fingers. The guy is a live wire in his arms, gasping and trembling with an iron-grip on Adam's thigh.

He's focusing to caress the sensitive lower back again and pushing just the tip of his finger under the waistband when the guy suddenly grabs Adam's right hand on his thigh and drags it between his legs.

The guy is rock-hard. Adam grabs the hard length through the material and squeezes. The body under his hands tenses, back arching like a bow.

Adam growls in frustration, grabs the guy's waist tightly with both hands and with one swift move hauls him between his legs.

Immediately the guy grinds his ass back against Adam's crotch, moving his hips in a circling motion.

” _Aahhhh_ —” Adam silences his own guttural moan against the juncture of the guy's neck and shoulder, gripping those hips hard. Fuck. He pulls the guy as close to his body as possible.

His hard length is pressed tight against that ass. Slotted right between the guy's crack. The guy takes hold of the armrests to support himself and starts to slowly gyrate his hips back against Adam's cock.

Adam teases the hard cock through the jeans again, slides his hand all the way down and back up, again and again, then grips it firmly. He takes over the movement of their hips, holding the guy in place and fucking against the round ass with short rhytmic thrusts. A masked head falls back to rest against his shoulder, faint moans now reaching his ears.

Finally his fingers scramble for the opening of the jeans. Their fingers tangle together as the guy helps him, and he slides his hand inside. God, Adam wants to make him come so bad. Hot and hard in Adam's hand, uncut. Leaking slick wetness against his fingers. He starts to stroke it.

It feels like all his higher brain functions have ceased. He can only grind against that ass, gently grip the cock in his hand and try to quieten the noises escaping his throat.

From the desperate shivering of the body in his arms it's clear the guy is about to come. With his whole body convulsing hard, the guy starts spurting in his hand. Adam thrusts hard, rubbing his hard cock against the firm ass until he stills as his own orgasm hits him hard. He keeps the guy tightly pressed against his body, his hips jerking and cock pulsing against the guy's crack. He's moaning against the nape of that scarf-covered neck, seeing stars and slowly jacking the last spurts out of the guy's cock.

Heartrate going crazy, aftershocks twitching his body. His trousers are soaked, fingers wet and still loosely wrapped around the guy's cock when his hand gets pushed away. The guy buttons himself up and slips away from Adam's arms before he has a chance to do anything but gape like a fish. The guy turns to glance at him, brushing his thumb against Adam's lower lip briefly before disappearing into the crowd.

That. That was insane.

Yet in this particular place nothing to even raise one's eyebrows over. Still, he's never done anything like that in his life.

They hadn't even exchanged a word.

He stumbles to find a bathroom to deal with the mess, hoping to see the guy there but knowing he's likely taken off.

He's shaken. In a good way, he thinks, but so thoroughly that there's no point in staying any longer. It takes a while to find Terrance, though, and to convince him that everything is alright.

”But what happened?” Terrance asks. ”Did you see something that made you upset?”

”No! God, no. I saw some _one_. And he didn't make me upset. Far from it. I'd just rather not talk about it right now. I feel like I've been hit over the head with something.”

Terrance's eyes widen behind his mask and Adam fears he's drunk enough to take this literally.

”I'm more than alright, if you know what I mean,” he says. ”My head is just so busy now that I don't see a point in staying. It's all good, thanks for convincing me to come. I'll see you tomorrow.”

\---

Adam doesn't give Terrance the full version, only admits he met someone hot and yes, they got off.

”Boy, you got lucky,” Terrance says with a whistle. ”I don't know if this question dampens your spirits or doesn't matter to you, but do you think he's someone who does stuff like that with strangers all time?”

It has crossed Adam's mind. ”I don't think so. There's no way of knowing, of course, but I didn't get that vibe. It didn't feel calculated or like a routine. It was just... happening between us.” Adam reaches to grab a rubber ball from the floor and throws it for Pharaoh who sprints after it. ”We were kind of stumbling along, caught up in the moment. I think he was almost laughing at me,” he says. ”Or at himself, at the situation. Not taking my whole seduction shit too seriously.”

”Do you want to go there again tonight, to see if he shows up?” Terrance asks. ”I notice you haven't painted your nails yet.”

Adam doesn't answer for a while. He's been debating whether he should think of this as one memorable encounter in his life and leave it at that. As a good memory, rather than pursue it and possibly get disappointed somehow. But then, there was something about the guy. He does want to see him again.

”I guess I do, ” he finally says. ”Well, the place was pretty cool anyway. I almost wish I could design a mask for myself and get someone to make it, plan a whole outfit around it. Or several. But that would defeat the purpose of trying to find the guy, to get him to recognize me. As the guy he fooled around with, you know, not... me.”

”I think you should go,” Terrance says smiling. ”You deserve some sexy fun. You know Sogno is only open Fridays and Saturdays, right? So if your mystery guy isn't there tonight you'll have to wait until next week. I can't come with you tonight, though, so you need to go alone or take someone else.”

\---

Of course Adam decides to go alone. It could be fun to talk to a friend while waiting and searching, but he doesn't want to share the story with anyone else right now. He goes in a little earlier than the previous night, and the place is as full or even more so.

He's nervous. He wants the guy to be there so badly but he's trying not to get his hopes up, repeating as a mantra how it's completely fine if he doesn't turn up. He goes to the bathroom to check his mask is properly in place and that he looks okay—even though he's already spent a ridiculous amount of time getting ready considering his face is mostly covered with a mask.

It's been three-quarters of an hour. He's taken a couple of rounds around the club and gently brushed off four guys wanting to chat him up. He's leaning against a wall near the bar, slowly nursing a drink and every hint of blue and gold catching his eye, when a thought strikes him. What if the guy does turn up, but couldn't give a fuck about Adam? Who's to say he isn't someone who's not interested in having the same man twice?

Before his thoughts really start spiraling Adam realizes that a blue and gold mask has appeared in his field of vision. It's him on the other side of the room. Wearing similar kind of clothes as last night. He's not sure if the guy is talking to someone, he's standing near a group but perhaps not a part of it. With his heart beating madly Adam puts down his drink and starts walking straight towards the guy. He gets noticed, the guy turning to stare at him. He walks right up to him.

God, he really is small compared to Adam. He's not sure if it should, but the size-difference turns him on. The guy is looking at him intensely, as if waiting. His mouth slightly open. His mouth—oh. The mask. It used to cover almost the entire mouth but it's been modified. The edge has been cut off under the nose so that the guy's lips are now visible.

Adam knows why. The guy wants to kiss.

He offers his hand with a slight smile and can't prevent a grin when it's grabbed, grinning even more when the guy clearly gasps. It would be so lovely to tease this guy, to make him mad with want. He places his tongue at the corner of his mouth and licks his upper lip. The guy sways forward and has to take a stumbling step.

When Adam starts leading him across the club he's following so close on Adam's heels that they bump every time they have to stop or make a sharp turn to avoid colliding with people whose vision is limited by their mask. He leads the guy to a dark corner in a secluded area he'd spotted earlier when he was making the rounds and fantasizing feverishly.

Placing one hand on the wall next to the guy's head he steps close. Might as well ask straight, no reason trying to be vague.

”Do you want me?”

The guy stares at him, shocked that he's talking.

Adam raises his eyebrow meaningfully and realizing the guy can't see it feels like an idiot, tilting his head instead.

Finally the guy seems to understand an answer is expected and he nods.

”Did you come here tonight for me?”

Another nod.

Oh, _fuck_. He dives in, soft lips meeting his for a second before their masks scrape against each other, almost getting caught. If only he could tear the damn things off. Finally they find a good angle, the guy tilting his face up and Adam angling his so that their masks don't press uncomfortably. He places one peck after another on those lips, with a slightly open mouth and quick flicks of his tongue until arms wrap around his shoulders to pull him closer, reaching to cup the back of his head. Wordlessly begging Adam to deepen the kiss, and he obliges. Pushes his tongue inside the slick mouth, and another tongue curls around it, the guy moaning and sucking on Adam's tongue. It sends such a sharp pang of lust through his body that Adam bucks his hips.

He's sliding his hands all over the body now familiar from last night. Already knowing a few sensitive places, he touches them and it makes the guy squirm against him.

They're kissing and kissing, tongues sweeping against each other, taking breaks to gasp for breath and stare into each other's eyes before locking lips again. The guy nibbles on Adam's lower lip, even bites it gently. Hands slide under Adam's shirt and they both gasp against each other's lips as nimble fingers touch Adam's chest, brushing over nipples.

Adam settles between spread legs, bending his knees to push up against the guy's crotch, almost lifting him up. He can't stop his hips from jerking, both of them groaning and grabbing hold of each other. He's painfully hard, and rubbing against an answering hardness makes it both better and worse. He's absolutely not going to come in his pants again. Taking half a step back he starts opening the guy's jeans, pausing to search for his eyes for confirmation, but the guy is already urgently tearing open Adam's leather trousers. As soon as they're unbuttoned and unzipped Adam pulls his own cock from his trousers and does the same for the other guy before pinning him against the wall with his body. He bends again to push upwards, slotting their cocks together, with both hands grabbing under the guy's ass to hold him up against the wall.

Sweat is sliding down Adam's back as his hips work furiously, thrusting against the guy's crotch with a rolling movement. They keep kissing, Adam instantly missing the slick mouth whenever they pause. He can't resist teasing, though, moving to kiss before pulling away at the last second, making the guy chase his mouth. The feeling of their hard lengths rubbing against each other, wet with pre-come, while they're kissing heatedly at the same time is proving too much to bear. Same feeling of animal lust taking over as the previous night.

Moving his hips in a fast rhythm, Adam finally tears his mouth away in need of oxygen. Bending his head he gasps against the guy's shoulder as he works his hips furiously, grinding pre-come and sweat against the guy's crotch.

The guy is clinging to Adam's body, arms wrapped around him with one hand grabbing his ass, encouraging him to fuck harder. Almost sobbing into Adam's ear and fuck, he's going to come, going to come all over the guy's cock—he almost blacks out, starting to come in long spurts that wreck his whole body. The guy removes his hand from Adam's ass and grips his own cock, pulling a few times and coming with a muffled shout, adding to the mess.

They're pressed tightly together, Adam still moving his body in a slow rhythm. The guy pushes his face into Adam's neck, angling his head with a groan until the mask allows him to mash his nose against Adam's neck, and he's breathing in deep gulps of air, breathing them hotly out on Adam's skin.

Finally they disentangle and zip up. They're a mess again, crotches soaked and shirts stained wet, though unnoticeable in the dark.

"So hot," Adam whispers against soft lips before kissing them. "Will you be here next time?" 

The guy nods.

"You're not going to talk, are you?" He gently lifts the guy's chin with his fingers. "Do you mind that I talk?"

A shake, no.

"Okay."

They're looking at each other, and Adam doesn't want to stop, but he knows he needs to let him go, so he takes a step back. With a peck on the corner of Adam's lips the guy is gone.

\---

It's impossible to get him out of his head, even though Adam is trying his hardest not to get obsessed with someone he doesn't even know. Their two encounters have been the hottest he can think of ever having. Now he has to wait until next Friday before there's a chance of meeting again. Recently every guy even remotely of similar build catches his eye. He can be out walking Pharaoh when someone shorter than him walks past and his heart acts weirdly.

Terrance naturally wants to hear the latest gossip, which Adam refuses to give in any great detail. Terrance only has to start with ”so”, however, before Adam breaks into a stupid smile.

”You do realize how crazy it is to crush over someone who's never said a word to you, right?” Terrance asks.

”I do, God,” Adam says with a groan and scratching his short stubble. ”I'm well aware. I've just never been this attracted to anyone in my life. As soon as I'm pressed against him and we're touching each other I'm like this caveman.”

”Well, I won't pester you about it. Just as long as you know what you're doing,” Terrance says, stretching his arms back and looking around.

They're at The Abbey, Terrance having chosen where they meet for brunch. It's been a while since Adam's been there because it's usually so touristy and crowded. But they haven't been interrupted much, even though Adam is aware of guys throwing glances at his way. The place has cute new bartenders and waiters. The black guy who comes to pick up their empty plates is very chatty and flirty, looking like he wants to stay and talk but trying to act professional. Adam spots another cute guy behind the counter. He's on the short side, blond tousled curls, a white tee revealing a tattooed arm.

Terrance sees where he looks. ”That guy is the newest here. He's very cute, I've talked to him a few times. From some Scandinavian country. I'm shit at saying his name, but it's Saulee or something. Unfortunately he seems to be dating, a guy called Nico if I remember right.”

There's no reason why that should disappoint Adam. He looks at the guy who's busying himself behind the counter.

No, surely not. He's seeing him everywhere lately. There's a much better chance of him being one of the other guys he's spotted around town than this bartender, since he has a boyfriend. Although if you wanted to cheat, an anonymous nightclub would be the perfect opportunity. It's a pretty disgusting thought, and in that case Adam wouldn't want to have anything to do with him anyway.

He puts his shades back on and they go stand in line to grab coffees before they leave. Adam is mulling over his guy when Terrance asks how his recording is coming along. As soon as Adam starts to speak there's a loud clang. He glances over the counter and the new bartender has apparently dropped a utensil. No, he's dropping a whole tray of kitchenware now, with loud clanging and clattering.

Hastily the guy picks the stuff up and comes to take their order with a bright blush on his cheeks. He seems really timid, greeting and glancing at Adam quickly. The accent isn't very common, and it makes him sound sweet and unique. Adam smiles and asks Terrance for his order before adding in his own. He leaves a generous tip in a jar. The guy really is awfully cute.

Terrance elbows him as they leave. ”I can't take you anywhere, can I. You cause disturbances.”

”Oh, shush.”

\---

It's Friday night and Adam is waiting at Sogno. An hour and a half now. Every minute he's more convinced the guy isn't going to show up. Two drinks have done little to calm his nerves. He's sitting in the same armchair from the first night, watching gloomily as masked guys dance.

Suddenly a dark shape blocks his line of sight and a firm weight drops on his lap. He automatically wraps his arms around the guy, who has just sat on his lap facing him, kneeling with his legs outside Adam's.

”I thought you weren't coming,” he says, stroking the guy's hip with his thumb.

The guy looks at him intensely, a little desperately, like he wants to say something or make Adam understand. Instead he places his hands on both sides of Adam's face, cupping his ears, and kisses him.

”Mmh.” Adam slides his palms up along the guy's back. He has a lovely back. Strong muscles, sharp shoulderblades. He slides his hands down to wrap around a narrow waist before sliding them lower, smoothing over the curve of his lower back, over the swell of his ass to grab both cheeks and pull him closer.

They're kissing urgently, feeling almost a week's worth of separation. Lips and tongues coming together with wet, smacking sounds. Adam is already hard, blood rushing down. He's probably poking at the guy, who starts to rotate his hips in a tiny circle. It feels divine rubbing against Adam, and he groans.

”What are you, a little incubus?” He asks.

The guy chuckles, and it's lovely. Adam traces the smile with his fingertip before kissing him again, and the guy grinds down hard with his hips.

"I want you,” Adam gasps. ”I want you so much. Please, babe." He barely realizes he's talking.

The guy on his lap pulls away and gets up. For a second Adam is crushed, a heavy pressure squeezing his ribcage, before the guy takes his hand and pulls. Adam breathes out in relief and follows.

He's taken to the bathrooms, led to an empty stall.

Oh. He gives a heated smile. The bathroom is dimly lit but still a bit brighter than the dark club. Judging by the sounds they're not the only ones doing this. Adam locks the door behind them and they stare at each other, frozen in place and breathing heavily.

The guy reaches to wrap his arms around Adam's shoulders, backing him against a wall and it's on again. They're kissing and grabbing each other, nearly knocking their masks off several times. Adam's trousers get opened and swiftly pushed over his ass and down to mid-thigh along with his briefs. Warm fingers wrap firmly around his cock.

With half-lidded eyes Adam looks at the guy, who's looking down between their bodies with his mouth open.

Adam looks down himself, at his own fully hard cock curved against his stomach, the head flushed dark and glistening. Fingers spread moisture around the tip and he groans. The guy starts stroking up and down with a slight twist at the tip. Adam is producing so much pre-come and the dirty slick sound of the hand moving on his cock sounds loud in his ears.

The guy kneels down on the floor.

Oh God, yes. Adam supports his feet firmly on the ground. The first contact of a hot tongue against his length makes him bang his head back against the wall. The tongue licks up, slowly across the head and the guy is fucking moaning. He has to squeeze his eyes shut and concentrate on breathing. The tongue flicks fast on the underside below his tip. No, he has to look. But the sight of a red tongue peeking out from the blue and gold mask, licking around his cock is too much, and his hips jerk.

A hand is pressed on his hip to hold him against the wall. The guy takes Adam's cock in his mouth and starts sucking the swollen head. Adam drips pre-come straight on the guy's tongue, feeling like his eyes could roll back in his head.

”So fucking good, babe,” he whines desperately.

The mouth is moving up and down, saliva dripping down his length. The guy removes his mouth with a gasp, stroking Adam's cock while trailing his mouth down to lick and kiss his balls before coming back up, flicking his tongue back and forth on the underside. Adam is vaguely aware that he's moaning constantly, and he makes an effort to at least keep it low. The guy takes him in his mouth again, sliding his hands around to grab Adam's buttocks while he sucks.

Adam throws his head back and scrabbles for a hold of the walls. The guy is nearly sucking his brains out through his cock. He grabs an arm and shakes it in warning. ”Mm-hm” is the answer he gets and the guy sucks harder.

He starts coming, completely choked up and mouth open in a voiceless shout, emptying himself in the guy's mouth swallowing around him. His cock twitching hard. The guy sucks the last spurts out of him and pulls off with a few licks around tip before resting his masked head against Adam's hip.

Christ. Adam's unstable legs give up on him so he slides down to kneel in front of the guy. Kisses him and tastes sex. He slides his hand down and finds the guy has unbuttoned his own fly and pulled his cock out. He's fully hard. Adam wraps his hand around the head and starts stroking, rubbing the foreskin back and forth over the sensitive head while flicking his tongue against the guy's mouth. Hands grasp the lapels of his jacket and the guy moans against his lips. It doesn't last for long, the cock getting harder and twitching in Adam's hand so he pushes the skin slightly back and swipes his thumb against the slick head, the guy coming hard in his hand and biting his neck.

They stay there kneeling for a while, leaning against each other before Adam grabs paper and cleans them up. With effort they get up and leave the bathroom, loud music hitting their ears again. Adam wraps an arm around the guy's shoulders and leads him to a quieter spot.

They stand close and he smiles. If this was a normal situation he'd want to wrap himself around that small and strong body in a bed, spoon him and close his eyes. He feels raw, not prepared to just leave and go on with his evening. With his life.

”Would you—,” he aborts and clears his throat. ”Would you consider meeting me outside of this place?”

He sees alarm in those big eyes. Distress. But the guy doesn't exactly look awkward, as if he doesn't want to but doesn't know how to refuse. He just looks scared, maybe. It's hard to tell.

”Please come tomorrow at least,” Adam says.

The guy shakes his head sharply.

Shit. ”You won't? Or can't?”

A nod.

”Can't, okay. Next week? Alright. I'll see you then. Think about what I said, but no pressure.”

The guy looks serious behind the blue and gold mask and Adam doesn't know if he's screwed things up now, so he doesn't lean in for a kiss, only strokes his fingers along the guy's jaw.

\---

Waiting for days to pass is maddening. It's not like he doesn't have things to do, but every time he finds himself with only Pharaoh for company his thoughts run in circles. So he tries to occupy himself as much as he can and spend time with friends. As soon as there's a group of them Terrance lets slip that Adam is infatuated, however, so he has to repeatedly deny requests to spill the beans. It's easier to meet up with Terrance with just the two of them, and so they end up at The Abbey again.

They're sitting outside with their iced coffees. Adam is fiddling with the sleeve of his plaid shirt that he's wearing unbuttoned over of a grey top, when Terrance waves at someone behind his back.

”It's Sauli, I waved him to come over,” Terrance says. ”I know you have your mystery guy but I also know you thought Sauli was cute. 'Cause who knows, maybe he's not dating anymore.”

The bartender comes over hesitantly and yes, he's still cute. Dressed casually in soft jeans and a white sleeveless top, flip-flops on his feet.

”Hi, Sauli,” Terrance greets. ”Sit down with us for a moment if your shift is over. This is Adam, as I'm sure you know.”

Adam offers his hand with a hello and Sauli takes it, his grip warm. He really does blush easily.

”Only for a minute,” Sauli says. ”Niko is picking me up.”

While Sauli turns around to grab a chair from a neighbouring table, Terrance pouts his lips at Adam. Well, that was that.

”How are your courses going?” Terrance asks Sauli.

”Fine, thanks,” Sauli says. ”The new one is more expensive than the previous. I wish I could work more hours here.”

”What are you studying?” Adam asks. It doesn't sound like the guy is auditioning for acting or anything such, like his first guess would have been, what with that pretty face and seeing as how it's what every other part-time bartender does in LA. To be fair, it would be hard to get speaking roles with a distinguishable accent.

”I'm getting a personal trainer certification,” Sauli says with a quick glance at Adam before looking back at Terrance. ”I like motivating people, helping them achieve something that makes them proud of themselves.”

”I like how you put it,” Terrance says. ”It's not just about liking working out.”

”No, I think that part's secondary. You can't be a personal trainer if that's the only thing you like. You've got to enjoy helping people deal with their emotions and reach their goals.”

Adam mostly just listens to the conversation, letting the sound of Sauli's accented voice wash over him and only taking part here and there. He's not feeling very talkative anyway. Everything reminds him about... about him. And he doesn't know how things will turn out. He's too invested in a stranger, it's crazy and stupid. Every new guy he meets always either doesn't click or they're taken.

Sauli is a little shy, smiling and laughing nervously, and from what Terrance has said he gathers it's not Sauli's usual state but caused by Adam's presence. Sauli prefers to look at Terrance and only keeps glancing at Adam, who smiles every time Sauli does look at him. At one point Adam takes off his shades, but this seems to completely fluster Sauli who can't even look at him, so he puts them back on. Sauli leaves when his phone beeps.

After he's gone Terrance chuckles. ”He was so starstruck over you it's a miracle he managed to work up complete sentences. You're probably the first famous person he's met in LA.”

\---

The week crawls by but finally it's Friday. Adam hangs around for four hours before he goes home. He tells himself anything could have come up. There are a thousand reasons why someone wouldn't be able to show up, other than the possibility of not wanting to. It doesn't remove the sharp pressure in his chest.

On Saturday it's harder to convince himself. After about two and a half hours he leaves with a heavy heart, gets together with a few friends elsewhere and proceeds to get drunk. He thinks about dumping his mask in a trash can, but holds onto it. He can't keep spending his weekends chasing a fantasy, however.

During the week he tries his best not to think, throwing himself into his work. His mood is apparent, though, after two of his co-writers point out he's taking the lyrics into a dark place.

Inevitably another Friday arrives and despite his intentions Adam finds himself at Sogno. Just for a little while, and this is the last weekend, he decides. He doesn't have to wait long at all, though, before his arm is tapped and his guy is standing next to him.

Adam doesn't know what he's feeling. A little relieved, a little betrayed, but his pulse picks up in a familiar way at the sight.

They move to an empty spot and look at each other for a while. The guy looks serious. Sad.

"If you don't want me just say it, I'll go,” Adam says.

But the guy shakes his head and touches Adam's neck, sliding his fingers up to brush against Adam's lower lip. Adam touches the guys hip, stroking with his thumb.

"Then, what is it? Do you have someone else?"

A head shake.

He breathes out, and then he's quiet for a moment.

"Do you know who I am?"

Eyes flash to Adam's, and he knows.

Well. He looks away for a while. "Then you know it's a bit risky for me to come here. A normal club hardly matters but a place like this isn't necessarily good for a singer's reputation. I've kept coming back because of you." He cups the guy's masked face with his hands and looks at him.

"I need to say this. This is the most intense physical attraction to someone that I've felt. I don't know you, so who knows, maybe there could be absolutely nothing more between us outside of this place. But I don't believe that. I have a feeling about you. I want to get to know you. I don't even know if that's something you'd be interested in, with anyone. Maybe you only look for physical relationships."

The eyes staring into his are shiny with tears, probably red. The guy struggles free and tries to wipe his eyes through the holes in the mask. Then he takes a phone from his pocket and starts writing, finally showing it to Adam.

It says: ”I need time to think, meet me at The Abbey tomorrow at 2 pm”.

That place feels almost too public and Adam isn't sure if it's a good idea, but whatever the guy wants.

”I'll be there.”

\---

He's so fucking nervous, turning the rings on his fingers over and over. He stressed way too long over his appearance, the fact that the guy knows what he looks like making him feel weird. He's wearing a black and white patterned tee and ripped jeans. Even choosing a table made him feel ridiculous, but he ended up with one in the far corner, figuring it's the most private. He's ordered a juice even though he doesn't feel like he can stomach anything. He notices it's Sauli who's bringing it to him.

"Hi S—" He cuts off.

There's a mask on the tray.

White noise fills his head.

”Adam. I don't know how you feel about this,” Sauli says. ”I'm sorry, it probably makes you change your mind, and I totally get—”

”No, I— No,” Adam interrupts and looks at Sauli. At _him_. ”It doesn't. At all.” Speaking isn't usually this difficult.

Sauli hesitates but sits down, starts fiddling with the blue and gold mask but doesn't avoid Adam's eyes.

”I'm confused,” Adam says. ”You shook your head when I asked if you had someone else, but I thought you were dating that Niko guy?”

”Oh God, no,” Sauli looks alarmed. ”We're roommates, he's my friend. And straight. We moved here at the same time.”

”I feel like an idiot,” Adam says. ”I would have asked you out the first time we met. Met in here, I mean.” He immediately thinks of their actual first meeting, and from the look on Sauli's face it's obvious he's thinking the same.

”You would have?” Sauli asks. ”You mean back when I nearly had a heart-attack and made an idiot of myself realizing who you were?”

He laughs. ”Oh, so that's what it was. Of course I would have. I can't believe it's you. _You_.”

There's a stupid smile on his face and Sauli is starting to answer it.

”This feels slightly schizophrenic,” Adam continues. ”We've had sex, but seeing you sitting there I feel like I've never even touched you. But the more I think about it the more obvious it gets that you were my mysterious guy all along. I can't wrap my brain around this. Feels like we took a shortcut to intimacy without knowing each other yet.” He groans in frustration. ”Why did you have to pick this place? I want to kiss you so badly right now.”

Sauli's mouth drops open. His beautiful mouth, on his beautiful face.

”Uh, I guess that didn't cross my mind,” Sauli says. ”I thought it would be easier for you this way. You could just pay for your order and leave once I'd told you.”

Adam looks at him gently but pointedly. ”Now why would I do that?”

Sauli tries to find his words, worrying his lip between his teeth. ”I felt like I was... almost using you once I found out who you were. It seemed unfair. I nearly decided I should just let you go. But I couldn't stay away, and I didn't know what to do. And anyway I'm just me. So ordinary. You are... you.”

”First of all, you weren't using me,” Adam says. ”Don't even think that. And secondly, you're anything but ordinary, believe me. If you're open to what I said last night...?”

”I— yes,” Sauli nods and smiles shyly.

”Then I still want you, more than I did last night. I want to take you out, and later I want to do very dirty things to you, if that's alright with you.”

Sauli just stares at him for so long that Adam moves his leg until his calf brushes against Sauli's. This seems to wake him up.

”Actually,” Sauli says, ”I think you need to follow me to the back room for some urgent business right now.”

It turns out that 'business' is being thoroughly kissed against a door with toe-curling, wanton kisses that could escalate to much more, but they're interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

”I gotta get back to work,” Sauli says with his cheek pressed against Adam's chest. Adam is hugging him tight, arms wrapped around his shoulders, swaying slightly from side to side.

”Meet me later for dinner somewhere and 'coffee' at my place,” Adam says, trying not to laugh.

”Coffee as in coffee?” Sauli asks.

”No, coffee as in those dirty things I mentioned involving your body.”

”Oh. I guess I don't need to bring the mask anymore. Sure you don't want me to wear it during sex?” Sauli says giggling.

”As much as the sight of that mask has made me crazy, I've had quite enough of it scraping against me and blocking your pretty face, thank you.”

”Maybe I should throw it away?” Sauli asks.

”Well, you certainly won't need it for going to masked clubs to have anonymous sex, but who knows, maybe hold onto it as a keepsake,” Adam says.

They could have a reason to be sentimental about their masks one day. He hopes they will.

**Author's Note:**

> ps. if you noticed a sentence where I used the word 'hard' three times, yes, I'm aware, but I laughed too... hard at myself to correct it at this point.


End file.
